Renuncio a ti
by Somnus.n
Summary: Después de la guerra Naruto debe quitarse aquel peso de encima, ser sincero con él y con ella, la chica por la que daba la vida, porque esta vez ahora las cosas serían diferentes, habría otra sonrisa que proteger.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** A ver... No sé como dar espacio a este fan fic. Pero, aquí vamos. En algún momento, digo, en algún mágico momento de mi existencia como fan de Naruto, pensé que éste podía llegar a quedarse con Sakura, la compañera a la que amó, y de la que se preocupó sin importar si sus propios sentimientos salían heridos en el camino. Digo, lo vi. Kishimoto trolleo a ambos fandom's (NaruHina SasuSaku) y dio paso al NaruSaku, del cual también fui parte. También, pensé que Sakura había madurado, y que de cierta forma podía llegar a responder a los sentimientos de su compañero, sin embargo esto no ocurrio. Creí que podía llegar a pasar, porque era realista que pasara, era lo más real que podía pasar, pero pesó más el fanservice, y se dieron finales entre comilla felices para los integrantes del equipo 7. Aunque al respecto, creo que ni Sakura ni Naruto son felices con aquel final. A Naruto tuvieron que enamorarlo de Hinata con un Genjutsu, e incluso a esta misma le dieron una película porque desarrollo para su historia de amor no había, y todo de pronto fue inventado. Y a Sakura, vamos, sola con su hija, lejos de su marido. Que infeliz final para estos protagonistas. Y me siento al debe, y quiero ser clara con esto. Trato de aferrarme al canon lo que más pueda, por eso esta no es una historia con un final feliz, es tal vez una historia con un final digno para aquello que estos dos sentían.

(Gracias por leer mi sermón contra el mundo) 3

* * *

-¿Recuerdas?- preguntó el chico con voz nostálgica. Sakura dirigió su vista a la banca, pero a ella ese lugar le traía amargos recuerdos, instantáneamente pensó en Sasuke y se preguntó dónde estaría ahora, y si estaría bien. Sin embargo sonrío.

-¿Qué debería recordar exactamente?- inquirió ella de vuelta, sin saber a que se refería el Naruto.

-Escucha, Sakura Chan...- soltó de pronto Naruto observando el lugar, las hojas de los arboles habían comenzado a brotar y una suave brisa los envolvió.- Creo que no volveré a repetir jamás lo que diré, ni diré algo así de serio jamás, así que ¿escúchame si?

Sakura le observó, y los azules ojos de Naruto miraron los suyos fijamente.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que yo te vi en la academia... yo, yo estuve enamorado de ti.- el chico hizo una pausa larga, suspiró, como si de pronto en realidad todo sentimiento se hubiera hecho material, como si de pronto se hubiese sacado una gran carga de encima.-Yo, estuve ahí, y quise proteger tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que en gran parte de las ocasiones iban dirigidas hacia Sasuke.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era una declaración, pero había algo más, algo más doloroso que escuchar el nombre de Sasuke. Instantáneamente sintió un miedo terrible recorrerle el cuerpo, quiso abrir la boca, detener a Naruto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debía escucharle, debía hacerlo, se lo debía a él.

-Yo te amaba Sakura Chan- Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza, luego volteó a mirar hacia un lado.- Tres cosas eran importantes para mí: Llegar a ser reconocido, ser Hokage y ganarme el corazón de la chica a la que quería. Y por momentos pensé, pensé que esta última cosa se volvería realidad. Nunca quise interferir en tu relación con Sasuke, incluso cuando él no estuvo a nuestro lado. Créeme que tenía ganas de sacar provecho de aquello, pero tus sentimientos jamás cambiaron, sólo algo cambió... Nos convertimos en mejores amigos.

Así era. Así debía ser, pensó Sakura. Naruto, nunca debía saber que en algún momento tuvo una gran oportunidad, no ahora que...

-Renuncio a ti – dijo de improviso el chico con el semblante serio, y con la mirada oscurecida.- Renuncio a esa meta, te dejo ir, para que seas feliz al lado del chico que amas.- luego sonrió e hizo como si lo anterior tuviera la menor importancia- Pero creéme que patearé el trasero de Sasuke si te hace daño...

Naruto siguió hablando, hizo una pausa recordando algo.

-Fue este el lugar en el que estuve a punto de besarte Sakura Chan, el día de nuestra asignación como equipo 7 me transformé en Sasuke.

Sakura rememoró aquello enseguida, el corazón pareció latirle a mil. No sabía eso, siempre pensó...

-Apunto- murmuró la chica. Luego sonrió.-No puedo recordar algo que no sucedió Naruto.

Acto seguido, Sakura se acercó al chico y se inclinó de puntitas hasta llegar a la altura de los labios de Naruto. Vio los ojos de su compañero abrirse de par en par, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Apunto.- susurró la chica, y rosó los labios de su compañero.

Hubo silencio reinar el lugar, y lo único que se oyó fue la respiración de los chicos. Fue un simple roce, un simple roce de labios, luego de ello Sakura se apartó.

-Ahora puedo recordarlo- soltó dando media vuelta.- También te dejo ir Naruto, sé que con Hinata serás feliz.

Naruto sorprendido siguió los pasos de la chica que se dirigían al centro de la aldea. Estaba feliz. Feliz porque Sakura lo aceptaba, porque había recibido ese beso, porque se cerraba un ciclo. Amigos, ese lazo los uniría.

-Y si Hinata te hace daño...- comenzó ella, argumentando el mismo regaño que le daría él a Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno bueno. ¿Ya ven? He contestado algunos reviews, incluso uno hace muy poco (a quienes puedo, debido a que tienen cuentas), y he dicho que no seguiría con esto. Y aquí me tienen de todas formas, agregando un capitulo más, que no estaba contemplado. Pero me ha pasado, que me he sentido tan bien con sus comentarios, su apoyo y su buena vibra, y cae la coincidencia de haber estado escuchando una canción... y dije "Oh por Dios, esto debe ir en aquel fanfic". No quiero mentirles, este fanfic como aclaré en el primer capitulo nunca fue considerado para terminar con un final feliz, como dije, más bien digno para la relación de nuestros dos protagonistas.

Sigue los pensamientos de Naruto, no me maten, trato de ceñirme al canon. Tal vez en otra oportunidad puedas darle un final feliz, a ellos dos. Por ahora sólo esto.

 _Gracias_ a cada uno/a de _ustedes_ , por sus palabras, por sus comentarios, incluso al feo con el que me reí un montón (me hizo el día). Nos vemos, muchos, pero muchos cariños.

PD: Recomiendo leer esto con la canción **Not Today** de Imagine Dragons, aquí dejo el link: watch?v=maUkB5BV0vw (Lean la traducción, está en el video, jaja, tal vez encuentren el sentido que yo le vi para crear esta continuación)

* * *

Llevaba el cabello largo, le llegaba más allá de media espalda. Caminaba tranquila sin apuro alguno, como si disfrutara ser bañada por esos maravillosos rayos de sol que el atardecer le regalaba. Le regalaba, aquello era un regalo, un deleite ante los ojos de Naruto que disfrutaba en silencio de aquella hermosa postal. Así debía de hacerlo de ahora en adelante, en silencio y a escondidas, ocultando de la chica aquel sentimiento de satisfacción que sentía sólo de verle, aunque fuera a la distancia, aunque supiera que iba al encuentro de otro hombre, aunque él mismo ya se encontrara en una relación.

Estaba feliz, porque se suponía que debía estar feliz, o al menos serlo... pero ¿por qué parecía que la felicidad de aquella muchacha que era su compañera era más importante que la suya propia?

Miró por última vez la silueta de Sakura desaparecer entre la luz del sol agonizante y apretó los puños sin comprender muy bien sus sentimientos. Debía ser feliz por ella, porque mientras todos ya habían encontrado el amor en la aldea, mientras todos sus compañeros ya se hallaban teniendo citas, Sakura seguía sólo trabajando en el hospital evitando las juntas, segura de que aquello contribuiría a su sufrimiento por la ausencia de Sasuke.

Y Naruto se sintió culpable por esto también, porque pasaba más tiempo con Hinata que con su compañera. Se le estrujó el corazón de sufrimiento al recordar la soledad en la que estaba inmersa Sakura... pero ¿Por qué ahora que estaba Sasuke en la aldea seguía sufriendo por ella? Vamos, estaba feliz... ahora todos eran felices, él y Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke... demonios, no.

No estaba feliz.

Se sentía infeliz, incompleto, incomodo.

Naruto alzó la vista y caminó, caminó. Estaba dicho, había renunciado a la muchacha a la que amaba, por su propia felicidad, por verla sonreír para alguien más. No había forma de llegar a ella, todos esos años juntos no habían bastado, ni todas las lágrimas, ni todos los sacrificios, las risas. Nada. Se sintió miserable, pero querido. Al menos había alguien que le quería, que daría la vida por él, quien protegiera su sonrisa aunque aún no supiera bien como entenderla, quererla, amarla.

Al menos Sakura seguiría allí, en su vida, como su mejor amiga. Como la chica que le regaló aquel beso de despedida, ese roce de labios que jamás olvidaría y que atesoraría con la vida. Al menos estaba con Sasuke, no con cualquiera... Al menos él la tendría.


End file.
